


Trick Drabble #22

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [22]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Sentence Starters, Fluff, Trick: “Are we on a date right now?”





	Trick Drabble #22

Nick waved when he saw Troy enter the coffee shop, smiling the grin he received when the older man spotted him across the room before making his way over to the counter to order a drink.

Meeting at a coffee shop had been Troy’s idea after he and Nick met through Alicia and Jake, who met at the hospital where Alicia is serving her residency. They’ve been dating for a few weeks and wanted their brothers to meet. They had started out fighting, but then Nick punched Troy in the jaw and instead of fighting back the man laughed. Honest to go laughed. Then he asked Nick if he wanted to meet up for coffee that weekend.

A few minutes later Troy came over and took up the space in the armchair across from Nick’s, still grinning as he set the cup of black tea he got down by Nick’s coffee on the little table between them.

“You came. I wasn’t sure you would,” he admits, leaning back and making himself comfortable. 

Snorting, Nick picks up his coffee and takes a sip before setting it back down and eyeing Troy a bit suspiciously. “Why wouldn’t I? I work around the corner and our siblings want us to get along.”

Troy shakes his head at that, chuckling. “Really, that’s why you think I invited you out today?” he asks, clearly holding something back.

“Well, yeah, I mean…” he trails off, noticing how Troy’s dressed. Clean jeans, a nice dark blue button up that brings out the color of his eyes. He’s even trimmed the scruffy bit of beard and mustache he has going and combed his hair. When they met he was in dirty jeans and a camo button down with a hole in the sleeve. 

“Are we on a date right now?” Nick blurts, eyes going wide. He suddenly feels underdressed in his work shirt with the little greenhouse logo on the chest pocket and his work slacks with a dirt smudge on the leg from earlier that day when he got knocked into a potted plant by some kids running around while their parent shopped.

“Depends, you okay with that?” Troy asks, suddenly looking a bit nervous as he picks ups his tea and sits back with it, holding it up like a shield as he takes a sip.

Blinking, Nick thinks about it a moment. He likes Troy… Sort of… and he is handsome… Nodding, answers after a long pause. “Yeah, I’m okay with it. Though if I’d realized that’s what you meant in the first place I would have taken the time to go home and change out of my work clothes.”

Troy lowers his cup of tea, huffing a laugh. “Yeah, I coulda asked better than “hey wanna get coffee this weekend?”, I kind of panicked,” he admits with a more genuine smile.

Shaking his head, Nick takes pity on him. “It’s cool, man. I can be dense at times. How about we just hang out today and we can have a real date next weekend. I’ll wear nice pants and everything.”

“Alright, sounds good to me, Nicky,” Troy beams in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
